


Sin and Worship

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Body Worship, Drunken Mistakes, F/M, Fear, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Requited Love, Roleplay, Sad, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male ancestors, save Darkleer, end up getting drunk. Mistakes happen and someone gets pissed in the other sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not your fault but mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The Disciple was looking for her beloved, the Signless and not having much luck in finding him. She'd looked at Psionic's hive, at Rosa's hive and was just on the way to Signless' hive when her path collided with large purple seadweller known as Orphaner Dualscar.

"my apologies, Cronus, I don't suppose you've seen Kankri today?" asked Disciple  
"this mornin? Nah, havwen't seen the mut-" Disciple raised an eyebrow and Dualscar corrected himself "havwen't seen Kankri. Wvhy?" replied the seadweller  
"I haven't seen him since yesterday. Ah well, thanks anyway" she made to walk past him  
"by the wvay, Meu. Ya didn't tell us ya belovwed wvas so good in bed." grinned Dualscar 

Disciple stopped dead. Hoping to god she'd misheard, she turned back to Dualscar, her gaze cold.

"I'm sorry. What?" she said as calmly as she could  
"oh! Ya didn't knowv?" asked Dualscar  
"know what." hissed Disciple  
"Si got pissed and let me, Summoner, Grand Highblood and Psionic fuck him last night."  
"what?!" snarled Disciple, her ferocity making Dualscar step back 

Disciple closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down, but she kept balling her hands into fists every few seconds.

"are you ok?" frowned Dualscar 

Disciple opened her eyes and grabbed the front of his armour. Despite the (rather big) height difference between them, Disciple tugged him down so his face was inches from hers.

"I'm going to go and Speak with Kankri. I wouldn't be surprised if I got really angry at him, no doubt we'll probably sort things out. But when we do, I'm going to come and kick your sorry posterior all the way back to Alternia. GHB's and Summoner's too." she growled quietly 

Then she released him and stalked away without another word.  
\--

Signless was somewhat nervous when he heard hammering at the door that morning. He opened it and smiled when he saw his darling Disciple.

Until she saw how she was looking- no, glaring- at him.

"Dis? What's wrong?" he asked gently  
"You. You got drunk last night and let Summoner, Grand Highblood and Dualscar fuck you!" she cried  
"I-what?"  
"you heard. After all this time, I thought you had the common sense /not/ to get pissed and get screwed by people who, once upon a fucking time, you and me would both be scared shitless of!"

Signless tried to shoosh her and put his arms around her, but she was having none of it.

"I thought....I thought I meant something to you. I thought I meant more to you than you offering your perfect ass to three trolls you're not even in quadrants with!" she cried  
"Dis, Meulin, please I'm sorry, forgive me. This meant nothing I swear. You are my love beyond definition, you are the one who I love mor-"  
"I don't want to hear this right now. I can't. I'm sorry." Dis replied bluntly

She turned on her heel and ran off. Signless begged her to come back, yelled her name, but she was gone.

Oh my god he'd lost her. He'd fucked up so badly he'd actually lost her. Hot red tears ran down his face as he went to go find Nepeta.  
\--

Disciple ran straight to Psionic's hive. He welcomed her with opened arms and a tight hug and let her talk put her upset to him.

"iim 2orry Meu thii2 ii2 all my fault...iim the one who encouraged hiim to come and the one who encouraged hiim to driink. But you now he'd never hurt you riight?"  
Dis sighed "I know....I shouldn't have gone and spoken to him while riled up after Dualscar....I just need to calm down then I can sort all this out...."  
"would a good, rough hate fuck help?" asked Psionic hopefully 

Dis slapped him playfully and Psi just chuckled. He knew Si and Dis would be ok, but it was still his job to be there for the pair of them when they needed him.  
\--

At the Leijon hive, Signless looked up from the sheet of paper, upon which was the plan to get Dis to see that she was really Kankri's one and only beloved.

"you think this will work?" he asked Nepeta  
":3 yup! What better way to show your devotion to her?" grinned Nepeta  
"....do I really have to be tied up?" he gulped  
":3 if it's too much, we can work around that, is everything okay though?" smiled Nepeta  
"everything else is perfect....I only hope to gog it works" sighed Signless  
";3 *AC says trust her, it'll work" winked Nepeta


	2. omni-benevolent gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nepeta and some time with Signless, stuff gets better yay

Disciple arrived home after a few hours with Psionic. Thanks to him she'd calmed down and felt ready to talk things out with Signless. She'd been totally unreasonable earlier and, looking back, should under no circumstances have a) spoken to Signless while annoyed b) have paid any attention to Dualscar's side of the story without hearing Signless out.

She got in and Nepeta bounded up to her, throwing herself into Disciple's arm and hugging her tightly.

":3 I have surpurrise fur mew!" she smiled in a sing-song voice  
"then by all means, I'd love to see it" smiled Dis "but could you make it quick? I need to go speak with Signless"

Nepeta just giggled, took Disciple's hand and led her upstairs to Disciple's room.

When there, Nepeta helped Disciple dress into a pair of green and gold silk harem pants with a matching top that showed off Disciple's hips and toned stomach. Nepeta then brushed Disciple's hair and applied makeup (cat eye liner and black lipstick). Adding a gold circlet around her ancestor's neck for the finishing touch, Nepeta stood back to admire her work.

"don't get me wrong, Nepeta, I'm all for dressing up but what's this for?" asked Dis  
":3 mew'll see" Nepeta replied 

Nepeta led Dis back downstairs and into the living room, which had been decorated like a temple almost, green and gold drapes, rugs and cushions and a lot of candles. She sat Disciple down in a chair in the middle of the room, which resembled a throne and told Disciple not to move until she was told to.

Disciple sat back in the chair, wondering where on earth this was heading, when Nepeta came back, dragging Signless by a long length of silver chain which ended in a collar around his neck.

Dis was shocked to see the state of her beloved: topless, chest and abdomen exposed, and covered in what looked like cuts and bruises. She almost stood up and instinctively went to her beloved to know he was alright when he was tugged to the floor at her feet when Nepeta came over and whispered in her ear 

":3 it's alright, the cuts and bruises are makeup. This is a roleplay in which mew are a beautiful goddess and Signless is a follower who wishes to repent his sins against mew"  
"....promise me he's not actually injured?" whispered Disciple  
":3 purromise. Have fun" smiled Nepeta 

Nepeta stepped back from her and stood behind Signless.

":3 Goddess of heart. This man has committed sins against you and wishes to repent. He is yours to deal with." Nepeta winked at Disciple, then left the room. The lock of the door clicked.

Disciple leaned forward in her throne, leaning her elbow on her knee and resting her chin on her hand.

"well? What have you to say for yourself?" she said calmly  
Signless looked up at her, his gaze never faltering as he spoke "what can I say, my lady? I have trespassed against you and I am not proud of it. I ask for your forgiveness and wish to show you my devotion"

Disciple leaned down, so her face and his were centimetres apart. She gently cupped his chin to keep him looking at her.

"my forgiveness is to be earnt. Nevertheless you may try. Show me."  
"I'm...sorry, my lady?"  
"show me how much you love me."

She let go of his chin and held her hand out to him. He hesitated for maybe a second before taking her hand in both of his and started pressing gentle kisses to it, and up along her arm, murmuring little praises and things he loved about her like prayers as he went.

He continued this worship of her body on her other arm, her exposed stomach and hips and even on her feet (that was met by giggles from Disciple given her feet were really ticklish). But never once did he touch her lips or neck.

Eventually, he came away from her body, and knelt again, bowing his head.

"my lady, I have done wrong but I am deeply...deeply sorry and I ask...no, I beg for your forgiveness " he murmured "I am devoted to you, I love only you....it has only ever been you"

He heard the movement of material as Disciple got down from her chair and knelt opposite him. He still didn't look up as her fingers undid the collar around his neck, nor while she said 

"oh Signless....I forgive you. I forgave you the moment I left, if possible, I forgave you even more when I saw the apparent state in which my descendant dragged you in here. I got so upset with you because I love you and I didn't want to lose you to someone else."

Signless looked up at her, red tears building in his eyes yet he was smiling "I would never let you lose me, my darling. You mean more to me than anything in this universe or the last. Our love has survived two lifetimes and two universes, it is not so easily broken by a drunken one night stand.....besides it was Mituna's fault I got drunk I swear"

They both laughed at that, then Disciple moved forward and kissed Signless softly. Signless wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, my beloved" breathed Disciple  
"I love you too, my Requited" murmured Signless 

Secretly, both of them had known they'd sort it out, after all, this whole incident was practically nothing compared to other things they'd faced.

He loved her.  
She loved him.

That's how it was, that's how it is, and that's how it shall always be.


End file.
